GSDD Skit Theatre
by FlameUser64
Summary: The children of the Warriors of Vale couldn't have stayed quiet the ENTIRE time! A series of short scenes involving the characters throughout the journey. Inspired by Twilight Scribe's Tales of Symphonia fic, "Z-Skit Theatre".
1. An Axe to Grind

GS:DD Skit Theatre

A/N: Inspired by Twilight Scribe's Tales of Symphonia fic, "Z-Skit Theatre". This is also my first fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun series. If I did, everyone would get a lot more characterization. And Briggs wouldn't die. I also do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Appears if the last three weapons Matthew mastered were Axes.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is Italicized._

* * *

><p>An Axe to Grind<p>

_Hey, Matthew._

What is it, Karis?

_Why are you using axes so much? I thought you were more of a longsword person._

... Axes just feel right.

_What do you mean?_

*thoughtful* It feels awkward when using a longsword, like it doesn't make sense lugging around a huge stick with a blade if you're only going to hit the enemy with the tip.

_I suppose that's reasonable. *leaves*_

* * *

><p>AN: So, how did I do? RnR, please. Next skit will be funnier, I promise. (I plan to be uploading one of these per day.)

Also, please tell me if Karis is too out-of-character.


	2. Sparring Part 1

GS:DD Skit Theatre

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun series.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Appears if both Matthew and Karis are wielding light blades, and neither have mastered their weapons.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is italicized._

* * *

><p>Sparring Part 1<p>

_*enters*_ _Maaatthew~!_

Yes, Karis?

_Will you spar with me?_

With you? I usually spar with Tyrell.

_So?_

Well... Tyrell's a lot tougher than you are.

_Hey! I'll have you know I'm more than tough enough to take you on!_

Although, he's tougher than me, too.

_Great! Then that's something for both of us to work towards!_

Ehh...

_Prepare yourself! *pushes Matthew offscreen*_

* * *

><p>AN: So? How was it? RnR please!


	3. Sparring Part 2

GS:DD Skit Theatre

A/N: Two in one day, to make up for earlier slowness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Appears if you've seen Sparring Part 1, and Karis is wielding a bow and has mastered it.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is italicized._

* * *

><p>Sparring Part 2<p>

Say, Karis?

_What is it, Matthew?_

You seem to be pretty good with that bow of yours. Care to teach me?

Karis: _Why didn't you have Isaac train you back at the cabin?_

Dad doesn't know how to use a bow.

_Well, I suppose I could try to teach you..._

*fade to black*

*fade back in*

Well, that bow training was a bust.

_I'm not an expert myself, you know._

Where DID you learn to use a bow, anyway?

_My mother taught me._

Hmm. (You never talk about your mother, Karis. Why is that?)

* * *

><p>AN: Karis tries to teach Matthew how to use a bow. Apparently, he's REALLY bad at it. It doesn't take an expert!

Anyway, yeah. RnR, please!


	4. Sparring Part 3

GS:DD Skit Theatre

A/N: Yay, another skit!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun series.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Appears if you've seen Sparring Part 2, and Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell are wielding light blades.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is italicized,_ and **Tyrell is bold**.

* * *

><p>Sparring Part 3<p>

Hyah! *charges at Karis and locks blades with her.*

_Hm... Hah! *breaks away, then rushes Matthew*_

***enters* What are you two doing?**

*locks blades with Karis* Sparring, obviously.

_*locks blades with Matthew*_ _Sparring. What does it look like?_

**Speaking of sparring, Matthew, you haven't sparred me in a while.**

*stops fighting Karis* How about that...

_*stops attacking Matthew*_ Hmm_..._

*eyes glinting* Target... locked.

_*dangerous smile* Target... locked._

***scared*** **What did I do? *is rushed and blasted off the screen by Matthew and Karis***

* * *

><p>AN: This one was largely random.

I always imagined Matthew as being the type to express his emotions by the look in his eyes, rather than by his face.


	5. Boot to the Head

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun series.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Sleep at an Inn while Matthew has Leather Boots equipped.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is italicized,_ **Tyrell is bold,** Rief is underlined.

* * *

><p>Boot to the Head<p>

*whack!*

***pained expression* Ugh! What was that for?**

It was a preemptive punishment for your snoring.

***defensive* I do not snore!**

*smirking* Yes you do!

***angry* You stay out of this!**

***whack!***

Owww!

_*enters* What's going on in here?_

*startled* Eep! What are you doing in our room?

*whack!*

_Ah! Will you guys STOP throwing Matthew's boot around?_

_*whack!*_

*confused* Hey! Why are you throwing it at me? I'm not the one who threw it at you!

_*smirking* Just passing it along._

*confused* (I thought she was against us throwing the boot...)

*eyes glinting* Well, fine then. Boot to the head!

*whackwhackwhack!*

_*startled, then confused* (How did he throw the same boot at three different people at once?)_

* * *

><p>AN: Better? Reviews please! They make me happy.


	6. The Next Stop

A/N: Thanks to D Marco for the review! Actually, The last skit was inspired by Last Will and Temperament. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm skilled enough to do that with the GS characters. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

><p>Conditions: Appears after meeting Blados again after Rief joins the party.<p>

Matthew is normal, _Karis is italicized,_ **Tyrell is bold,** and Rief is underlined.

* * *

><p>The Next Stop<p>

*angry* Damn that arrogant Blados!

_*annoyed* He just stood there gloating at us, telling us something we already knew! What a creep._

**I know! Where does he get off?**

Hopefully at the next stop.

...

_..._

**...**

...What?

*looks at Karis*

_*looks at Matthew*_

***looks at Rief***

*sarcastic* Ha. Ha ha ha. Ha.

_*sarcastic* Very funny._

**Um... Heh.**

*confused* What did I do?

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was shorter than last time. Looks like Rief is oblivious as usual.


End file.
